Odisea para Comprar un Pastel
by Onny-Chan
Summary: por culpa de sus propios errores L se ve obligado a ir a la tienda para habastecerse de pastel, pero encontrandose con "gordos" problemas en el camino    mi 1º fic de Death Note


**Ok, no es mi primer fic, pero es la primera vez que me atrevo a escribir algo de Death Note y como mi fuerte es la comedia, ni modo, no podía escribir algo que no fuera divertido jeje. ¡Sabrá Dios cuanto tarde en terminarlo! Pero al fin esta listo.**

**DECLAIMER: **Death Note no me pertenece, solo uso a sus personajes para matar un poco el ocio xD

_Odisea para comprar un pastel_

Lawliet estaba en problemas, serios y graves problemas. Esto no le podía estar pasando a él, que era una persona sumamente inteligente. Nada de esto le estaría pasando si no le hubiera dado un pastel que llevaba tres meses, si damas y caballeros ¡tres meses!, en el refrigerador a Watari, este no estaría enfermo del estomago y podría ir a cómprale su tan ansiada torta de fresas con nata. Recordó al chofer, seria una buena idea ir él solo en la limusina…todo seria perfecto si no fuera por que…le dio del mismo pastel al chofer, de seguro llegan a la esquina y el pobre hombre tendría que ir al baño. Idea descartada. No le quedaba de otra que ir él mismo por el tan ansiado postre, por Kami, llevaba dos horas sin comer algo dulce, era demasiado, el caso Kira podría esperar.

Pensó en llamar un taxi, pero ¿Qué pasaba si Kira interceptaba la señal e intentaba matarlo en el taxi haciéndolo chocar a gran velocidad esparciéndose sus sesos y entrañas por toda la calle? No, no mejor se iba en autobús y se acababa el problema. Según él…

Tubo que ponerse zapatos, su perfecto plan ya no estaba saliendo como él quería, pero su pastel valía la pena y no importaba si llovía, nevaba o a Kira se le ocurriese matar al presidente de las naciones unidas, el conseguiría lo que quería ¡como que su nombre es L Lawliet!

Salio del gran edificio y justo en frente había un paradero de autobús ¡perfecto! no tendría que caminar. Se quería sentar pero cuando iba a hacerlo una mujer la mar de gorda y sudorosa lo tiro lejos de un puro empujón y le quito el puesto, la miro con recelo y siguió de pie, no tenia de otra.

45 minutos. Llevaba esperando el mendigo autobús 45 minutos y todavía no pasaba, la espera se estaba volviendo agobiante y ya casi iban a ser tres horas sin probar bocado; pero justo cundo se iba dar por vencido y darse la vuelta para regresar al edificio… ¡a lo lejos diviso el ansiado autobús! Apenas se detuvo, el vehiculo abrió las puertas y, prácticamente, fue empujado hacia adentro. Que suerte que hubieran asientos libres. Fue hasta los asientos del final y se sentó junto a una niñita de coletas que comía una enorme paleta, se le hizo agua la boca y no dejaba de mirarla.

-¿quieres?-le pregunto dulcemente la mocosa.

-claro-le contesto con un amago de sonrisa.

-pues cómprate una-le saco la lengua mientras se jalaba el parpado.

-a las niñas egoístas como tú-el pelinegro se llevo el pulgar a la comisura de los labios-Kira las encierra en un cuarto lleno de arañas hasta que mueren agónicas por su veneno-se carcajeaba para sus adentros al ver la cara de espanto que puso la pequeña sabandija, pero la niña no se quedo solo con la cara de susto…

-¡mami!-se puso a chillar-¡es un niño panda pervertido!-Lawliet abrió los ojos como platos al ver a la elefanta que era la madre de la niña.

-¡cerdo pervertido!-lo comenzó a golpear con su bolso-¡profanador!-¿Qué diablos tenia adentro ese bolso?-¡cochino indecente!-lo tomo de los cabellos y lo comenzó a golpear contra el pasamanos del autobús-¡VIOLADOR DE NIÑAS! AYUUUUUUDAAAA-la pobre detective no sabía que changos hacer, si gritar o lanzarse en un acto suicida desde la puerta.

Dos minutos después L estaba en su asiento con los cabellos mas desordenados que de costumbre y con unos cuantos ramillones demás, no opto por ninguna de las opciones anteriores, para su suerte ya tenia que bajarse.

-entonces quiere un pastel de Fresas con Nata y bañado en Chocolate, con extra de azúcar y naranjas confitadas-confirmo lo pedido la cajera, con una notoria gota cayendo en su nuca-¿no le dará diabetes con tanta azúcar?

-necesito mucha glucosa para que mi cerebro funcione al tope de su capacidad-ya tenia un tic nervioso, en verdad necesitaba comer algo dulce o si no explotaría como la ultima vez…todavía lo recordaba…

_-joven Lawliet, tranquilícese por favor-le suplicaba Watari._

_-¡PASTEEEEELLL!-el detective corría por toda la habitación como león enjaulado, de la nada alguien lanza un trozo de chocolate y L va tras de él como gatito tras una bola de estambre._

-etto…-noto el trance en el que estaba en chico-…aquí esta su pedido-le extendió la caja.

-muchas gracias-vio que también le extendía una bolsa.

-¡cortesía de la casa!-y la cajera desapareció rápidamente, necesitaría terapia luego de tratar con Lawliet.

Camino feliz hasta el paradero al descubrir que en la bolsa había trufas y galletas, tal vez el viaje de vuelta fuera menos agobiante. Nuevamente llego al paradero y, nuevamente, estaba lleno; pero nada impediría que él llegara con el pastel sano y salvo al cuartel y bueno… ver si Watari todavía seguía vivo. Pensó que solo por esta vez el universo estaba a su favor ¿Qué mas podía pedir? Tenía su pastel, tenía galletas y…hmp solo galletas y el autobús ya había llegado, subió en él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; que se desvaneció cuando vio la cara de tres metro que tenia el chofer.

-¿Qué me ves emo?-resoplo con voz senil de viejo con urticaria.

No dijo nada y termino de subir, a la mierda se fue el buen humor, además el autobús estaba lleno ¡parecían sardinas! En una mano llevaba muy bien sujetado su valioso botín alto en azúcar y con la otra se sujetaba del pasamano, y para rematar la situación el conductor conducía como un demente: giraba, frenaba, tocaba la bocina y tiraba improperios a medio mundo.

-gente como él debería matar Kira-se reprocho por sus propios pensamientos, pero tenia una nueva teoría respecto al asesino mas buscado de Japón, estaba un 87% seguro de que el tan mencionado Kira, autor de sus dolores de cabeza, tenia que ser alguien de clase media que sufría diariamente con la gente del transporte publico o bien un inadaptado social como él. Mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que estaba parado al lado de la elefanta que lo trato de pervertido en el viaje de ida y cuando el autobús viro violentamente, Lawliet perdió el equilibrio y se sujeto con lo primero que encontró su mano libre. ERROR. Su mano llego a parar al escote de la gorda y sudorosa mujer que lo había golpeado anteriormente y antes de abrir los ojos y fijarse de que se había sujetado ya estaba abajo del autobús, con un ojo morado, la mejilla colorada y con su pastel a salvo, gracias al cielo.

-Ryūzaki ¿Qué haces tirado en la acera?-levanto la vista y era Ligth.

-detesto el transporte publico-fue lo único que dijo antes de levantarse.

-ni me lo digas, yo también-¡bingo! Ahora estaba un 99.9990% seguro de que Yagami Light, era Kira. El único problema es que no tenía una prueba para acusarlo. De todas formas en ese momento tenia algo mas importante que hacer: comer su pastel de Fresas con Nata, bañado en Chocolate, con extra de azúcar y naranjas confitadas; sonrío y no le importo tener "heridas de guerra", como él las denomino.

**Espero que allá sido de su agrado y no se hallan aburrido =) ¡ONEGAI! DEJENME UN REVIEW CON SU OPINION u.u que es lo único que recibo a cambio.**

**Bele, este fic es para ti, no se si me harás caso y leerás por primera ves alguna de mis sandeces, pero si lo haces ^^ ¡soy feliz! Y si me hiciste caso ¬.¬|| estas obligada a dejarme un review anónimo buajajajajaja**


End file.
